Albus Potter and the New Sorcerer
by Mystery Agent
Summary: Albus is starting school. But there is something bothering his parents and he is determined to find out what it is. But when Albus finds the shocking truth, his destiny awaits him. Something perilous is looming ahead, rasping enigmatically inside his mind. What is this mysterious thing? Will Albus become the exact same as his father? Is this thing a newborn Voldemort?


_**CHAPTER ONE**_

* * *

_He quivered. The heavy rain patterned incessantly against the rooftop, which gave him the shivers. He was frightened of the rain as a young child because of the Magic Monster of Rain which was in a story book his father read to him. His siblings were soundly snoring in their beds and his parents were fast asleep, snuggling up to each other._

_I'll be safe, he thought, my dad is the super awesome Harry Potter and my mom is the cool Ginny Potter. However, deep inside, he knew he wasn't safe at all. Something was coming for him. Something he hadn't a clue about, all he knew was that is was dangerous._

* * *

"Albus! Wake up, now," called Harry Potter as he knocked on his son's bedroom door, "first day at Hogwarts, isn't that exciting!"

_Yeah,_ Albus thought,_ of course I will._

James whistled as he entered the dining room, twirling his wand around his fingers, gleefully smiling. He seemed to be extremely exuberant at the thought of restarting Hogwarts. However, James was quite peculiar for he was in Slytherin, whilst his parents and descendants were all Gryffindors. But he didn't care, his popularity was rising and that was all that mattered to him. No-one even asked him any questions about his strange genes of Gryffindor, actually they never even _dared._

_"_Hey, Al. You know Slytherin? They're the best! I mean, I have so many fans there... Especially Bella. I mean, she's so cool. They say I'm gonna become Slytherin Captain with Bella. Isabella's her real name but we call her Bella or the girls - Izzy."

Albus was a timid, handsome eleven year old boy and the spitting image of his father. He seemed to always have his nose in one of the ancient books in the basement-library. He was curious, polite and clever. He never seemed brave or courageous, so James and Albus were chalk and cheese. The wand that chose Albus had the same Phoenix feather core as his father, from the pheonix Fawkes. Many say that he would deal and experience the issues his father had dealt in the past.

Now, the family had one girl, who was the youngest of them all, Lily. She had an ability to charm anyone and convince them to do her bidding, well, anyone except her parents. Her persuasion assisted the family in getting up to 99% off their items, making them one of the wealthiest people. She was eight years old, not nearly old enough to gain entry into Hogwarts School of Magic and Witchcraft. It seemed that her amiable smile and freckled cheeks made every person fall for her cute stature. She had inherited the beauty from her mother.

Albus slowly ate his fried eggs, still pondering about the Hogwarts School. He was a three-quarter blood, which counted as a half blood as he still had Muggle blood in him from His father's side. Albus feared that he wouldn't be accepted by the other students as a friend. _I don't want to have any enemies but they don't have to all be my friends, I'll just hang around them as a normal everyday kid, _thought Albus as he stabbed the fleshy yolk.

Harry noticed his son's anxiety and decided to cheer him up. He strode up to him and grinned, "Albus, you know we named you are a great wizard that used to be my headmaster? He favoured me!"

Ginny chuckled, "Ypur father was the star of the entire show! I had to live in his shadow for years..."

"Ginny! I remembered you had like seven boyfriends and now we're married! Isn't that strange, I'm related to my best friends, Ron and Hermione! Hey, Albus. No sweat, I survived through my seven years!"

"But you're a special person Dad. You killed Voldemort but you didn't go to your last year, when you graduated!"

"Son, that's because I was chosen but Neville could've easily had it and I would be totally normal. It's nothing to worry about. I promise, Albus!"

"I'm still scared. Nothing happened when I was young, right?"

"Albus, nothing happened to you..."

Albus could hear that lie from his father' tone. That twitch of his hand as he told the lie. Something was wrong, something had happened that his parents were hiding from him. Maybe James knew. His father was mumbling to his mother, slowly, Ginny's expression morphed into disbelief. Harry thrust his hands to his head, gripping his unruly hair and cursing under his breath. Ginny consoled her husband and murmured inaudibly. Harry nodded and walked with uneasy silence. Albus cringed at his father's uncoordinated movements. Harry spilled his Firewhisky which Ginny rapidly tidied with a wave of her wand.

"Son, there is something I really need to tell you..."

Albus could already comprehend his father's thoughts. This couldn't be good.


End file.
